thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Creature House
'''The Creature House '''is the name of the house in Littleton, Colorado (near Denver) in which some of the Creatures do, and others are planning to, live together to record videos and run the Creatures as more of a business. History During Creature Talk, a lot of viewers would ask what would the Creatures do if they ever lived with each other. The Creatures then made a gag that they would call it The Creature House. On a creature talk in October 2011, they announced that this will be becoming a reality, they discussed that they should have an office building located somewhere in Colorado. Chilled thought that this wouldn't work for him and thought the creatures would be "Selling out and just wanted to be a group of friends playing video games" so he left the group and would eventully help found The Derp Crew and Bros Angels. Junk left the group because he had to raise his family. They announced that they will be making both live-action and gaming videos, like Rooster Teeth. They will also sell merchandise like t-shirts and Creature Carl plushies. There will also be a P.O. Box opened to receive mail from fans. Current thumb|300px|left|The tour of the houseThe Creature House started February 1st, 2012, when Danz, Gassy, Nova and Seamus came to actually live in the house. Gassy eventually moved out to an apartment nearby to live with Renee, and he will also use the house as an office. Sly was there for the first couple days, however, he is still living in Pennsylvania due to his band but will eventually return. Ze is coming when he can or after he switches schools, and it has been confirmed by Kootra that Sp00n will not be moving, although he has visited and may continue to. Kootra will continue to live in his apartment with Monica, using the house as an office. During the tour, the group revealed that it is over 10,000 square feet, four floors, and has a pool. It has a workout area, over 7 bathrooms, high horse toilet paper holders, a giant room for meetings, the room for Creature Talks with 6 soft recliner chairs, an ottoman, fireplace and a TV. Next to the Creature Talk room, is a play room, with air hockey and ping pong. They have a nearly soundproof sauna and they even an executive-like hot tub. P.O. Box The Creatures, LLC. P.O. Box 270128 Littleton, CO 80127 For mail to be received by the Creatures rather than being sent back or becoming lost altogether, it must be addressed to The Creatures, LLC. or one of their real names: *Jordan Mathewson (Kootra) *James Wilson (Nova) *Daniel Gidlow (Danz Newz) *Seamus O'Doherty (SSoHPKC) *Max Gonzalez (Gassy Mexican) Runs to the P.O. Box are common themes for Creature vlogs and Seamus posts vlogs in which he reads some letters and shows fanart and gifts he receives in the mail. He and James have both said they will hang their fanart on their bedroom walls. Trivia *Due to Sp00n not revealing his face, the group joked that when doing IRL videos, they will have a mask that looks like his Minecraft head. *Various people have talked about visiting The Creature House. Most notably Lyle, Junk, Gassy's brother Jaime, and the Creatures' sound and audio guy, JP Neufield. References *The Creature House Official Explanation - The Creature Hub *The Creature House Tour - TheCreatureHub YouTube Channel Gallery brownyard.jpg|The Backyard novaspinkroom.jpg|Previously Nova's Room zefridge.jpg|Fridge in the kitchen Category:Event